Oito Movimentos Para o Disparo Perfeito
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: Doumeki está indo bem no campeonato de Kyudou - arco e flecha japonesa -, mas Watanuki parece estar em perigo. Eles têm uma única chance, em oito movimentos, para alcançar seus desejos... YAOI Doumeki e Watanuki
1. Primeiro Movimento: Ashibumi

_Esse é um presente de aniversário, cheio de amor e carinho, pra minha amiga Giovana Hi-chan. (#morde#) Porque ela ama Dounuts (Doumeki Watanuki) e ama Rin!, que é um mangá yaoi que ajudou com inspiração e informação pra essa fic. Ela deixou eu publicar o presente, então espero que todos gostem!_

_Oito Movimentos Para o Disparo Perfeito se passa imediatamente depois do capítulo 128 do mangá – que é quando acaba a saga da garota dos sinos – e tem spoilers até lá. Qualquer coisa depois disso está sendo desconsiderada, inclusive qualquer coisa que ainda venha a acontecer no mangá. _

_Capa da fic: _**i147 . photobucket . com / albums / r289 / dricrespo / Capa . jpg**  
_(sem os espaços, é claro.)_

_Capa alternativa e crack:_ **i147 . photobucket . com / albums / r289 / dricrespo / CapaAlternativa . jpg**  
_(sem os espaços, é claro.²)_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Ashibumi – Posicionar-se. Primeiro movimento do kyudou, a arte de arco-e-flecha japonesa. O procedimento de colocar corretamente seus pés e adotar a posição correta, é fundamental para todo o processo de disparo.

**-**

**Primeiro Movimento -**

**Ashibumi**

**-**

Doumeki respirava de forma regular, segurando firmemente o arco.

Posicionar os pés, as costas, ajustar o arco, levantá-lo, tensionar a corda, mantê-la na máxima tensão e apontar, libertar a flecha, finalizar o disparo.

Não havia segredo. Era apenas não perder a concentração, conhecer o próprio estilo, não se deixar corromper pelos próprios sentimentos, saber porque queria disparar cada flecha.

Ele sabia que cada flecha que ele disparava, era por Watanuki.

E aquela cravou no círculo central, branco. Por muito pouco não foi no centro exato.

Todo o ginásio esportivo soltou a respiração nesse momento, muitos já tendo certeza de quem seria o campeão. Meninas suspiravam por Doumeki, garotos o admiravam – todos o admiravam.

-

E até mesmo Watanuki tinha que admitir que havia uma certa emoção em assistir ao campeonato. E que cada disparo de Doumeki era de elegância e beleza ímpares. E que o idiota ficava realmente muito bem naqueles quimonos de arqueiro. E que... "e que" nada, era só, só isso! Já estava muito bom de confissão pra um único mês.

Mês em que Doumeki estava novamente às voltas com o campeonato de kyudou. Desta vez, um campeonato nacional, sério. Havia um pouco de patrocínio do colégio, razoável trabalho, e uma grande platéia. Ele passaria os dias treinando ou competindo, e chegou a pensar em desistir porque não gostava muito de ficar tão ocupado.

Watanuki poderia precisar dele.

-

"_E quando que vai começar o campeonato?" Watanuki perguntou, semanas antes._

"_Não sei se devo competir"_

"_Por minha causa?" Ele tinha percebido..._

"_É."_

"_Não se preocupe, eu me cuido, e... vou tentar ficar por perto."_

"_Então... faça algo doce, no bentou, como shuukuriimu¹."_

"_VOCÊ SÓ ME QUER COMO COZINHEIRO?!?!?!?!"_

_-_

No fim, Watanuki foi _muito_ mais que o cozinheiro.

Também costurou os uniformes de competição do Doumeki, e levava um deles lavado e passado, todos os dias. Ajudava algumas pessoas mais confusas do staff, e até mesmo as pessoas que faziam a limpeza enquanto Doumeki ficava treinando noite adentro.

Eram as férias da escola, mas Watanuki não gostava muito de ficar sem nada pra fazer.Aqueles dias seriam entediantes para o garoto, já que Yuuko-san estava fora, Himawari-chan também, e Kohane-chan estava com a mãe-psicopata. Era bom se manter ocupado, nem que fosse pra ajudar o idiota do Doumeki.

Além do mais, podia vê-lo disparar com o arco. Havia algo nisso que acalmava Watanuki, e limpava sua mente de todos os problemas e pensamentos, que atualmente podiam ser mais grudentos, chatos e mal-intencionados do que qualquer ayakashi.

Mesmo estar com Doumeki, já afastava esses pensamentos nocivos. Mas isso era outra coisa na qual Watanuki não queria pensar.

-

_Yuuko, antes de partir, disse coisas ainda mais enigmáticas que de costume. Recomendou cuidado, e pediu que Watanuki cuidasse de Doumeki._

– _Cuidar de Dou-doumeki? – Watanuki não estava entendendo nada._

– _É, cuidar do seu namoradinho!_

– _Ele NÃO é meu namoradinho! _

– _Se ainda não for quando eu voltar, falamos sobre isso. – Yuuko sussurrou._

– _O que disse, Yuuko-san? _

– _Nada, meu lindo garotinho. Divirta-se bastante nas suas férias!_

_-_

A madrugada já estava alta. Doumeki e alguns outros competidores treinavam, arduamente – eles eram os melhores, mas também não paravam de treinar. Watanuki era a única pessoa na enorme e fracamente iluminada arquibancada. Deixou de lado o trabalho de costurar a capa para o arco de Doumeki quando seus olhos começaram a doer, e agora apenas assistia ao treino. Já começava a entender e intuir um pouco mais sobre o esporte – via, por exemplo, que Doumeki era realmente o melhor dos que treinavam ali, mesmo que na verdade acertasse tanto quanto os outros também considerados melhores.

Começou a pensar em cochilar um pouco, quando sentiu alguma coisa estranha e ruim. Viu uma sombra passar do outro lado da arquibancada, onde estava ainda mais escuro. Logo em seguida, outra. Passavam lentamente... e Watanuki poderia jurar que cada uma delas tinha um par de olhos voltados para ele.

Levantou-se, preocupado. Seriam apenas pessoas (estranhas, mas pessoas), ou seriam ayakashi? Mas assim, tão perto do Doumeki? Watanuki sentia algo realmente ruim vindo daquelas sombras. Parecia haver mais uma, agora? Não, era impressão. As duas pareciam estar se aproximando, mas o garoto se sentia paralisado. Era... horrível.

Olhou para Doumeki, porque tinha que cuidar dele, não tinha? Doumeki olhava para ele, não, corria até ele, subindo os degraus da arquibancada, realmente rápido... foi a última coisa que Watanuki viu antes de desmaiar.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

¹_Shuukuriimu, ou "chou a la créme", é uma espécie de churro recheado com creme. E eu peguei essa informação em X, no volume 15, página 20, porque realmente não sei nada sobre comidas japonesas! XD_


	2. Segundo Movimento: Dozukuru

_xxxHolic pertence à Clamp, e não a mim, por isso que não é BL de verdade nem tem beijos a lot. Essa fic é especialmente para a Hi-chan. E thanks ao Gustavo-Strawberry-chan pela betagem!_

* * *

**

* * *

**

Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito 

**-**

Dozukuru: Posicionar as costas. Depois de colocar corretamente seus pés, se prepara para disparar, ajustando o centro de gravidade e a postura do corpo.

-

**Segundo Movimento –**

**Dozukuru**

-

Watanuki acordou, confuso. Estava sem óculos... e não era seu quarto... fechou os olhos, e sorriu. Era um lugar puro. O templo de Doumeki.

Estendeu a mão para onde costumava deixar seus óculos, por hábito, e eles estavam lá. Colocou, e viu que estava usando uma yukata azul, bordada com pequenas flores nas mangas compridas demais. Então viu Doumeki, deitado do outro lado do quarto, no chão nu, sem futon. Olhava para Watanuki, como se avaliasse cada centímetro do garoto.

– Bom dia. – Watanuki imaginava que agora devia mais uma para Doumeki, e das grandes.

– Hum. – Doumeki não respondeu nada além disso. Watanuki reparou que ele tinha grandes olheiras.

– Você não descansou? Deveria, está em pleno campeonato...

– ...você está bem?

– Uh? Sim... eu acho. Eu... não sei bem o que aconteceu.

– Você viu umas sombras, elas olhavam pra você. Aí você desmaiou, como um estúpido.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE ESTÚPIDO!

– ...porque você desmaiou?

– Não sei... eu senti alguma coisa muito ruim, acho que era tão maligna e poderosa que... – deixou a frase morrer, pensativo. Essas coisas só aconteciam quando Yuuko-san estava fora, não era possível...

– Venha. Vamos comer. – Doumeki disse, se levantando.

– Você preparou...

– Não, comprei pronto. Pães e coisas assim. Não sabia que você iria acordar bem.

– ...ah.

Doumeki andava na frente, ainda vestindo o quimono de kyudou. Pareceu ter olhado de esguelha para Watanuki, com algum tipo de expressão misteriosa. Ou pode ter sido impressão.

-

Depois que comeram, Doumeki tomou um banho demorado, enquanto Watanuki passava outro dos seus uniformes de treino. Em pouco tempo estavam no ginásio, Watanuki com outra yukata de Doumeki – essa, verde-musgo com detalhes em branco. Tinha ajustado ela rapidamente, e estava bastante apresentável. Evitava pensar que Doumeki tinha trocado sua roupa no dia anterior, mas de quando em quando lembrava, e começava sua estranha dança indignada, silenciosamente.

-

Doumeki estava treinando já fazia vários minutos, mas não estava indo muito bem. A ansiedade estava consumindo sua alma. Tudo bem. Respirar fundo, se manter centrado.

Watanuki assistia, pensando no que quer que tenha visto no dia anterior. Era assustador... e se assustou também quando um garoto da idade dele se sentou ao lado, puxando conversa animadamente.

– Oi! Aquele ali com quimono bonito, é seu parente?

Watanuki fez que não, avaliando rapidamente o garoto. Era bonito – cabelo louro e ondulado, olhos azuis, quimono vermelho, leque branco, sorriso alegre – e era extravagante, lembrando muito Yuuko-san.

– Seu amigo, então? – o garoto sorria.

– Hum... acho que sim. De alguma forma.

O garoto riu e estendeu a mão.

– Iomonoyama Nokuru.

– Watanuki Kimihiro.

– Como primeiro de abril?

– É!

– E é o dia do seu aniversário?!

– Ah... – hesitou por um momento – Não. Meu aniversário é vinte e quatro de novembro...

– Legal! Mas que pena, ia ser interessante... – Iomonoyama sorria como um raio de sol. – E você, não pratica kyudou?

Watanuki sorriu fracamente, mas aos poucos foi se empolgando. O garoto e seu jeito alegre sem necessariamente zombar de Watanuki, o faziam sorrir mais.

Quando apresentou Iomonoyama a Doumeki ("Me chame de Nokuru, por favor!") o arqueiro apenas cumprimentou de leve com a cabeça, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ninguém com quem o Watanuki ficava tão empolgado podia ser boa coisa. E esse Iomonoyama era bonito demais, com seu jeito de rir alto e se abanar com um leque rendado. Cheirava a problemas...

-

No dia seguinte, eles chegaram um pouco mais tarde ao ginásio. Doumeki faria as provas à noite, e continuaria lá para treinar. Watanuki assistiu às provas noturnas, mas se sentiu cansado demais para ficar para o treino. Despediu-se de Doumeki aos berros, porque ele pediu fugu¹ para o bentou do dia seguinte, e isso era _impossível_.

Saindo do ginásio, encontrou com Iomonoyama ("Nokuru, Watanuki-kun!"). O garoto desistiu de entrar, e foi acompanhar Watanuki até em casa.

– Você vem assistir alguém, Nokuru-kun?

– Não exatamente... eu sou um entusiasta de kyudou. Praticava, há algum tempo. Mas acabei me machucando, em um acidente, e parei. – levantou a manga do quimono azul, mostrando uma fina cicatriz que ia do ombro até as costas da mão.

– Eu sinto muito...

– Nah, que nada. E sua família, não liga de você ficar até tarde com seu amigo?

– Não, eu moro sozinho.

– Wahhhh, deve ser perfeito! Ter toda a liberdade! Comer o que quiser, sair, namorar!

Watanuki ficou vermelho.

– Na-na-nem, nem tanto...

Os dois ficaram quietos. Watanuki sentiu a alma gelada, e dolorida como se fosse golpeada por ondas malignas. As sombras, novamente... encarando os dois, com olhos vermelhos. Nokuru murmurou:

– Ah, não!

– Você... está vendo? – Watanuki perguntou, se posicionando à frente de Nokuru.

– Uau, você está!?!?

Os dois deram vários passos para trás, involuntários, quando as sombras se mostraram mais. Pareciam com grandes lobos tecidos de sombras, com arrepiantes olhos vermelhos. Garras enormes, raspando no asfalto, e um sorriso definitivamente maligno. Watanuki precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não desmaiar novamente, afetado pelas ondas de maldade que as duas criaturas emanavam.

– Lobos de sombras! – Nokuru gritou. – Sabe o que fazer?

– Correr?

As criaturas rosnavam, andado à volta dos dois garotos.

– Não! Eles se alimentam de coisas preciosas, só comem gente se não houver nada de valor! Você tem alguma coisa valiosa aí? Jogue pra eles!

Watanuki pensou rapidamente, raciocinando em termos 'Yuuko-san' de coisas preciosas. E o que carregava consigo de mais valioso, era a embalagem com a sua parte do bentou da ceia noturna, que não chegou a comer. Era a embalagem que Yuuko emprestara, e continha inari-sushi, porque Doumeki tinha pedido... E quando era algo que Doumeki gostava muito, no bentou, ele se animava mais a parar o treino para comer.

Jogou o vasilhame para os lobos, que avançaram nele, destroçando o pano que o protegia, a tampa, e Watanuki não viu mais nada – Nokuru segurou seu braço e os dois meninos se puseram a correr.

-

Pararam apenas na frente da casa de Watanuki. Arfantes, cansados – mas Nokuru sorria, e Watanuki sorria também, contagiado.

– Eles devem estar seguindo você há dias, talvez semanas. Deve haver algo valioso com você, ou que você vai conseguir em breve e eles já estão sentindo o cheiro. Tente andar sempre com alguma coisa...

– Tudo bem. E obrigado! Eu normalmente não sei fazer nada além de correr...

– Normal! Amanhã a gente conversa mais sobre isso!

– Certo! Boa noite, Nokuru-kun. Vai ficar bem, no caminho?

– Com certeza!

– Você me lembra tanto uma pessoa... – Watanuki disse sorrindo.

– Ééé?? Queeem?

– Um amigo, que eu tive quando criança. Ele me ensinava coisas assim.

– E eu posso ser seu amigo também?

Watanuki deu um sorriso de verdade, aberto e alegre. Foi tão bonito, que dessa vez Nokuru é que foi contagiado e sorriu junto.

– Claro!

-

No ginásio, Doumeki estava sentado, arco no colo, analisando o que tinha compartilhado da visão de Watanuki. Lobos de sombras, eh?

Já que tinha parado o treino, resolveu aproveitar e comer. Ainda muito pensativo, abriu o vasilhame do bentou.

Estava vazio.

* * *

**Continua!**

* * *

_¹Fugu_ é um tipo de peixe, que por ser venenoso, é muito difícil de preparar. 


	3. Terceiro Movimento: Yugamae

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Yugamae: Ajustar o arco. Nessa etapa, finalmente começa a preparar para disparar realmente. Consiste em colocar a flecha na corda, afirmar o arco, e visualizar o branco – o alvo.

-

**Terceiro Movimento –**

**Yugamae**

**-**

"_As Sete Barreiras do Disparo são: A felicidade, que corrompe o coração. A ira, que contamina o fígado. A piedade, que penetra o intestino. A surpresa, também no intestino. A expectativa que faz o braço ficar inútil. O medo, que atormenta o rim. A ansiedade, que consome a alma."_

_Uma voz séria e ainda infantil pronunciava essas palavras, repetidamente. As sete barreiras que influenciam as habilidades de um arqueiro, uma por uma, decoradas e profundamente compreendidas._

_Doumeki Shizuka, onze anos, era considerado particularmente controlado, porque mantinha seu corpo puro para o disparo. Podia ser chamado de frio, de distante, de indiferente. Mas quando disparava com o arco, era visível o resultado do trabalho árduo, de cada sacrifício. Seu avô tinha dito que, um dia, a perícia de Shizuka com o arco seria seriamente necessária. _

_Por isso ele treinava, e se mantinha puro para cada disparo. Esperando._

-

– Você é um animal voraz, comeu tudo isso, e está devorando todo o fugu que deu tanto trabalho pra preparar? Aliás, nem foi pra casa descansar, ontem, né? Tem graça, agora vou ter que ficar te vigiando, porque parece criança...

– Eu não comi.

– O quê?

– Não havia bentou. – apontou para a embalagem que Watanuki arrumava para lavar na cozinha do ginásio.

Watanuki olhou espantado. Lembrava perfeitamente de ter colocado e arrumado cada inari-sushi, e cada um dos acompanhamentos, nas duas embalagens de bentou. Não que duvidasse de Doumeki – geralmente o idiota era sincero demais, não mentiroso.

– Mas... como? Eu preparei tudo, inari-sushi...

– Talvez tenha algo a ver com aqueles lobos.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio, enquanto Doumeki ainda comia.

– Talvez...

– Você realmente confia naquele garoto, no Iomonoyama?

– Ele me ensinou a me defender.

– Hum.

– Ele não é como você ou como Yuuko-san, que acham que eu preciso ser protegido!

O arqueiro simplesmente o encarou.

– Quer que eu te ensine kyudou?

– Kyaaa, não é isso!!!! – levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperançado. Suspirou, desistindo. – Eu vou lavar isso aqui. – Watanuki saiu, se contendo para não dizer aquilo que tinha certeza.

Doumeki estava apenas com ciúmes.

-

Nokuru estava trocando informações com Watanuki, na arquibancada. Conhecia bastante sobre como se defender de ayakashi, e de várias formas de criaturas sobrenaturais ameaçadoras. Conversavam bem baixinho, de vez em quando parando para assistir à competição.

– Lidar com as yuki-on-na¹ é sempre complicado, Watanuki-kun, porque não tem como saber se elas são boas ou más. – Nokuru gesticulava com o leque aberto na mão, movimentos leves e hipnotizadores – O ideal é ser apenas respeitoso...

– Sair correndo é uma opção?

– Hahahahha, bem, sempre é!

Watanuki estava um pouco ansioso. Hoje, Doumeki não estava indo muito bem no campeonato; até estava acertando o alvo, mas havia algo errado. E errou terrivelmente um dos disparos, provocando murmúrios de lamento em toda a platéia. Watanuki quase levantou e correu até ele, perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas isso seria idiota, e Doumeki diria isso sem o menor rodeio. Então ficou sentado, conversando com Nokuru – que era divertido, e o distraía. Os dois se divertiam e riam de uma forma mais leve, coisa que Watanuki já não fazia com ninguém.

Começaram a brincar de shiritori², só valendo nomes de comidas. Nokuru protestava, sorrindo, dizendo que isso era covardia porque "Wata-kun" era um cozinheiro... mas usava nomes de comidas ocidentais "para equilibrar o jogo". Os dois riam baixinho, jogando.

De vez em quando, Watanuki sentia que Doumeki o observava. Esperava que não fosse apenas alguma tola preocupação que estivesse causando a queda no desempenho dele.

-

Doumeki treinava noite adentro. Watanuki cochilava, deitado no banco ao lado da quadra quase vazia. Nokuru também cochilava, sentado no chão, a cabeça apoiada no braço, sobre banco onde Watanuki dormia – mesmo relaxado, continuava parecendo muito elegante.

Watanuki dormiu esperando encontrar Haruka-san no sonho, e sorriu quando o encontrou.

– Haruka-san!

– Olá. Queria falar comigo?

– É, mas... ahn... não sei se tenho exatamente alguma coisa pra dizer.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, como sempre. A árvore diante deles parecia dançar sob o vento. Era fácil ficar ao lado de Haruka-san, mesmo que em silêncio.

– "Somos feitos da mesma matéria que compõe os sonhos, e nossa breve vida está envolta em sono..."– Haruka-san soprava a fumaça do cigarro para o céu, olhando para as estrelas – Shakespeare escreveu isso. Qual é a real diferença entre um sonho como este, e o que você chama de realidade?

Watanuki tocou o chão, sólido, e sentiu o vento gelado no rosto. As mesmas cores, os mesmo lugares, o mesmo céu. Haruka-san, que estava morto, mas parecia estar vivo. Ao contrário de um sonho normal, tinha livre-arbítrio, consciência, e não aconteciam aquelas coisas estranhas de sonho. Mas...

Uma pequena pontada de solidão, e ele finalmente compreendeu.

– A diferença... são as pessoas. A "realidade" é o mundo que eu teço e construo junto com as outras pessoas. – Watanuki estava de olhos fechados e cabeça baixa – Aqui, nada começa, e nada termina... nada muda.³ É sempre essa mesma noite, esse mesmo lugar. Lá, eu posso construir e mudar.

Haruka-san riu baixinho.

– Essa pode ser uma resposta correta. E quais são seus sentimentos com relação a isso? Com relação às pessoas com quem você tece sua realidade?

Watanuki ficou pensando longos minutos, mas não respondeu. Apenas disse:

– Doumeki tem razão, sobre Iomonoyama Nokuru-kun?

– Ah, aquele garoto. Ele tem segredos... mas todos temos, não é? Cabe a você decidir se confia nele ou não, e colher os frutos dessa confiança.

– Eu confio nele. Mas Doumeki não confia, e ele é bom em perceber...

– É _**você**_ quem tem que decidir. Mesmo porque, Shizuka também erra. E é até de se esperar que ele erre, quando há sentimentos dele tão profundamente envolvidos... Mas vocês podem cuidar um do outro.

Watanuki apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e ouviu Haruka-san dizer um suave "até a próxima". Acordou no momento exato de ver Doumeki fazer mais um disparo.

Era de uma suavidade impressionante, mesmo em toda sua inegável força. Doumeki atirava com o arco como se tudo dependesse disso, e nada mais existisse. Acertou no branco, no exato centro do alvo.

E Watanuki sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, sem nem saber porquê.

* * *

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

* * *

¹ _yuki-on-na _é uma mulher-espírito-das-neves, estilo a Shirahime, de Shirahime Syo, da CLAMP. Tirei a informação do livro de RPG chamado Aventuras Orientais. Pesquisa! 8D

² _shiritori_ é um joguinho que alguém fala uma palavra, e o outro tem que falar uma que comece com a última sílaba da palavra falada, e assim por diante. Segundo o Mokona preto, esse jogo afugenta espíritos.

³ leve citação minha ao Sumeragi Subaru, em X, de quando ele fala pro Kamui as conseqüências de se refugiar em um sonho, na própria mente.

_E eu amo esse capítulo... meu favorito até agora, de longe. Esse final ficou tão nhooooo!! _

_Reviews me deixam feliz! Obrigada mesmo por cada uma delas, pessoas fofas! _

_E até o próximo chap, na semana que vem, se tudo der certo!_


	4. Quarto Movimento: Uchiokoshi

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

-

Uchiokoshi: Levantar o arco.

-

**Quarto Movimento –**

**Uchiokoshi**

**-**

Watanuki dormiu um pouco de manhã, e ficou até as catorze horas preparando o bentou de mais tarde: para ele, para Doumeki, e para Nokuru-kun. Que, aliás, tinha ficado tãão feliz e empolgado com a idéia de Watanuki lhe preparar o bentou, que o garoto fez questão de caprichar.

Foi andando para o ginásio, e passou na loja de Yuuko-san. Era meio triste sem Maru e Moro o recebendo com danças e cantorias e "todo mundo ama o Watanuki", sem Mokona, sem a própria Yuuko.

Não resistiu e limpou um pouquinho a loja, tirando o pó superficial que já começava a cobrir tudo. Encontrou o tubo aonde dormia Mugetsu, a kuda-kitsune. Tirou o pó dele, com cuidado, mas não o abriu, e o deixou lá. Dessa vez, com lobo-de-sombra ou sem lobo-de-sombra, estava decidido se proteger sozinho. E iria conseguir, era uma promessa para si mesmo.

Não era uma questão de machucar os sentimentos de todos que o tinham protegido até hoje. Era apenas uma questão de dar o melhor de si mesmo, por si mesmo. Quase que pela primeira vez.

-

_Iomonoyama Nokuru era jovem, bonito, e amava a vida, e tudo que ela podia trazer. Amava o luxo, a riqueza, e qualquer prazer: boas comidas, músicas dançantes, quimonos ricos, namoros leves, leques caros, dinheiro, dinheiro. Amava as mulheres, de qualquer idade, apenas pelo seu sorriso. Amava kyudou, fervorosamente, apesar de sempre ter tido um temperamento incomum para um praticante._

_Era um jovem que tinha olhado a morte nos olhos. Desde então, tinha estado cada vez mais apaixonado pela vida._

-

Doumeki observava os pequenos detalhes que Watanuki tinha bordado nas mangas de seu quimono de competição. Eram flores quase minúsculas, delicadas: hortênsias¹ . Como aquelas que se tingiram de vermelho sobre o corpo daquela menina... Watanuki não tinha esquecido de nenhuma das coisas pelas quais eles tinham passado – todas elas se juntavam, como aquelas flores, para bordar o tecido de quem os dois eram agora.

Tinha sido difícil, no dia anterior, ver Watanuki e Iomonoyama cochilando juntos naquele banco. Watanuki tranqüilo, sem os óculos, deitado com as costas viradas para a parede. Iomonoyama com a cabeça deitada no banco, os cabelos louros espalhados tocando levemente a faixa da barriga do quimono de Watanuki. Bonito. Eles pareciam tão próximos, que Doumeki se perguntou se realmente não estava com má vontade e ciúme com relação ao garoto louro. Mas no fundo, isso não importava. Iria cuidar e amar Watanuki de qualquer forma, mesmo que, um dia, ele tivesse outra pessoa.

O que _não iria_ acontecer.

-

Watanuki ia para o ginásio com cuidado, prestando atenção. Há essa hora, Doumeki já estaria lá há tempos, mas era só Watanuki se apressar que pegaria o início das provas dele. Andava rápido, usando o uniforme da escola – andar pra cima e pra baixo de quimono já tinha cansado. O bentou na mão direita, a esquerda levando uma pequena sacola de papel contendo um pedaço de vidro quebrado.

Caminhou por apenas duas quadras, até sentir a presença maligna. Os lobos. Parou, esperando. Estava no meio da rua, mas ninguém que passava realmente prestava atenção nele. Ele também não prestava atenção naquelas pessoas – era como se elas não existissem. Não faziam parte da realidade que Watanuki tecia junto com as pessoas que tinha escolhido.

Os dois lobos se aproximaram, fazendo o garoto gelar até os ossos. O mal. E era assustador como sombras poderiam parecer tão sólidas e densas, ainda mais sob um sol de outono às quatro da tarde. Eles rosnavam baixinho, intimidadores, e seus olhos sem cor definida possuíam um brilho sinistro. Caminhavam em círculos em torno de Watanuki, a presa.

Watanuki pegou a sacola com o pedaço de vidro, e a colocou no chão. Pisou em cima com a sola do sapato, ouvindo o estalo do vidro quebrando. Os lobos estavam mais próximos do que nunca, circundando, e a maldade vinha deles em ondas, ameaçando fazer Watanuki desmaiar novamente. O garoto virou o vidro quebrado da sacola para o chão. Tinha caprichado na escolha da "coisa valiosa" dessa vez. Esperava que isso saciasse aquelas criaturas para sempre.

Os lobos pararam e farejaram, interessados como se aquele vidro fosse carne fresca e fácil, e Watanuki aproveitou o momento para sair correndo – ainda que tropeçando de fraqueza, pela presença de puro mal. Virou o rosto para o lado enquanto, avaliando rapidamente o que se passava, e viu os lobos lambendo os pedaços de vidro do chão, desaparecendo em seguida, como se fossem apenas fumaça. Enquanto desapareciam, pareciam encarar o garoto, a presa, com seus olhos brilhantes.

Watanuki parou de correr, cansado. Voltou a apenas caminhar apressado, pensando.

-

_Watanuki deixou o pedaço de vidro de molho em água e sabão, de um dia para o outro, para tirar dele qualquer vestígio do seu sangue. Talvez o sangue de Watanuki, mesmo que apenas uma gota, fosse valioso demais, e fortalecesse aqueles lobos. Ele não sabia se realmente faria diferença, mas sabia que fortalecê-los não era o objetivo._

_Aquele era o vidro com que tinha cortado a própria mão, para criar forças, e salvar a Zashiki Warashi. Tinha ameaçado a Jorou-gumo, a Senhora das Aranhas, com esse mesmo vidro. E tinha sido naquele exato momento que Watanuki mudara. Pouco? muito? era difícil avaliar. Mas para melhor, sabia disso. Por isso guardava aquele vidro quebrado, como um troféu._

–

Iomonoyama, Watanuki e Doumeki comiam juntos o bentou, sentados num gramado na lateral do ginásio. Watanuki contava o que tinha lhe acontecido mais cedo. Nokuru parecia estar ouvindo uma grande história de heroísmo, cobrindo a boca espantada com o leque nas partes emocionantes. Doumeki parecia algo entre indiferente e preocupado.

– Nossa, você agiu muito bem, Wata-kun!! Mas o que era aquele vidro?

Watanuki corou.

– Era... uma lembrança de um momento importante.

– Com sorte os lobos não voltam mais! \o/ – Nokuru falou empolgado, e segurou a mão de Watanuki. Que corou ainda mais, e sorriu.

-

_Quando Watanuki chegou ao ginásio, Doumeki olhou-o com uma pequena nota de estranhamento no olhar. Sentiu falta do quimono._

_Viu alguma coisa passar pelos olhos de Watanuki, mas não soube dizer o quê. E isso era... diferente. Watanuki estava mudado, desde que caíra da janela da escola – já não ficava sempre óbvio para Doumeki o que ele estava pensando._

_E Doumeki gostava disso._

-

Doumeki permaneceu em silêncio. Viu Iomonoyama se afastar, depois de todos terminarem de comer, dizendo que teria que ir pra casa cedo, hoje. Mas não sem antes agradecer efusivamente pela comida "absolutamente maravilhosa".

Watanuki continuou sorrindo, enquanto guardava algo no bolso, pelo menos até Doumeki falar com ele.

– Ei.

– Imagino que esteja falando comigo... – Watanuki respondeu, exasperado.

– Com quem mais?

– Fala.

– Não ande mais sozinho.

– Por que não?

– Porque você está correndo perigo, Watanuki.

– Eu posso me cuidar sozinho!! Não preciso ficar andando com Mugetsu, ou...!!

– Não. Comigo.

– Também não! Não precisa me tratar como um bibelô, eu não sei por que você faz isso!!!

Doumeki segurou o braço de Watanuki, falando perto do seu rosto.

– Porque eu faço questão que você não desapareça.

Ficaram se encarando, tensos. Tudo estava tão diferente do que costumava ser no começo de tudo.

– Por... quê? – Watanuki perguntou, se sentindo muito vulnerável por um momento. Sensação que piorou quando Doumeki respondeu.

– Você _realmente_ ainda não sabe?

Doumeki soltou o braço de Watanuki, vendo que Iomonoyama voltava correndo para onde eles estavam. O garoto louro havia perdido sua carteira, a que Watanuki havia achado e guardado no bolso. Devolveu-a, seu rosto vestindo um sorriso que disfarçava um pouco a confusão que sentia.

Era uma bonita carteira, forrada por fora com seda vermelha bordada com pássaros dourados. Doumeki viu os dois começarem a conversar sobre a carteira, como antigamente era da avó de Iomonoyama, que a seda era antiga, a técnica perfeita, e blá blá blá. Cansou, e saiu andando de volta para o ginásio. Passos largos, e um pouco mais duros que de costume.

Watanuki ficou ligeiramente indignado – que história era aquela de não ficar mais sozinho, e agora o babaca saía andando assim?

– Ahh, deixa eu ir com esse idiota!! Desculpe, Nokuru-kun, e... até amanhã?

– Até amanhã!

Watanuki sorriu largamente e acenou, já correndo. Iomonoyama Nokuru acenou de volta. Abriu o sensu ², o leque dobrável, escondendo com ele um largo sorriso.

* * *

**

* * *

Continua **

* * *

¹ Ou 'hidrângeas', em algumas traduções de fãs. 'Hortênsias' é como ficou na tradução oficial da JBC. Que não é lá muito confiável, mas já que eu tive que escolher uma, que seja um nome de flor que minha avó e meu dicionário conheçam... XD 

² Sensu é só isso mesmo, o nome japonês para leque dobrável. Descobri isso passeando na Liberdade...

-

_**(Atenção! Escritora tagarela com vontade de falar:)**_

_Essa semana saiu um pouquinho mais cedo, na sexta. Mas provavelm,ente semana que vem, só no sábado, ou no domingo... (#boceja#)_

_Quando eu escrevi esse chap, duas semanas atrás, não gostei muito dele. Agora até gosto... acontecem coisas nele. Essa fic não é lá muito de romance (do que é, então? O.o), então cada momento DouWata é precioso... _

_Então, eu podia fazer uma enquete, quem confia e quem não confia no Nokuru-kun! XDD Bom, nesse chap tem um pouco mais sobre ele que, pra quem não sabe, é originalmente um personagem do mangá Escola de Detetives CLAMP. No mangá ele é chibi, mas nessa fic aqui ele tem a idade do Wata e do Dou, coisa de 17 anos. Eu nunca vi imagem dele com essa idade... quem achar me avisa. Mas ele aparece em X, no volume 8, com uns 20 e tantos anos, diretor da Escola Clamp. E lindo! (#fangirl eyes#)_

_Eu queria agradecer por cada review, amo todas! Nem sei como falar, mas eu fico MUITO feliz quando elas chegam! \o/ Mesmo! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! E vocês podem se sentir livres pra fazerem pedidos, e sei lá, (quase) qualquer outra coisa!_

_-_

_Ah! Eu acabei de publicar um oneshot fofinho de Touya e Yukito, chamado Cada Primeira Vez. Quem gosta pode ir ler que eu deixo! XD_


	5. Quinto Movimento: Hikiwake

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Hikiwake: Tensionar a corda.

-

**Quinto Movimento -**

**Hikiwake**

**-**

Doumeki se preparava para disparar.

Queria ganhar o campeonato, de verdade. Esforçava-se para isso, a cada gota de suor. Permitia que Watanuki o ajudasse, porque seria terrível não permitir. E agora, com o campeonato chegando ao seu auge, os dois sustentavam fisionomias cansadas, mas tranqüilas. Doumeki chegou a ouvir Imonoyama comentar o quanto eles pareciam calmos, não importava qual tivesse sido o resultado dos treinos ou nas provas.

"É que esse idiota é inexpressivo! E eu é que não vou ficar feliz ou triste por ele..." Watanuki respondeu. "Mas," retrucou Iomonoyama, "você tem trabalhado tão duro, fazendo essas roupas e comidas e nem sei mais o quê! Com certeza fica feliz quando Doumeki-san vai bem." Watanuki pareceu... confuso. "Eto... eu fico feliz pelo meu trabalho ter dado bons resultados! O prêmio vai ter que ser meu!" Os dois riram.

Doumeki não gostava quando os dois riam assim. Era raro Watanuki _sorrir_ quando estava com Doumeki, quanto mais... Ainda mais porque Watanuki parecia... feliz. Mesmo que a risada de Iomonoyama tivesse aquele som mimado, orgulhoso, _perigoso_.

-

– _Doumeki... você vai usar esse livro? – Watanuki perguntou, hesitante._

– _Não._

– _Posso... ficar com ele?_

– _Pode. Não serve mais pra nada, serve?_

– _Talvez..._

-

Watanuki estava preocupado com Doumeki. Ele estava indo muitíssimo bem no campeonato, mas parecia um tanto desconcentrado nos treinos. Às vezes fazia como agora, e errava realmente o alvo. Preocupante.

– Há algo corrompendo o disparo dele. Algum sentimento. – Imonoyama Nokuru dizia, com seu conhecimento de quem já fora um arqueiro. – Como a cara dele nunca muda, eu não tenho nem idéia do que seja.

– Ele está preocupado.

– Vocês são muito amigos...

– Q-que nada. – Watanuki sorriu – E você falou que nem a Himawari-chan agora.

– Ééé?? E quem é Himawari-chan?

– Ah, ela é... – "a garota que eu gosto". Foi a continuação mental, a que Watanuki tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu. – ...uma amiga, uma grande amiga nossa.

– E ela é como você, ou como ele?

– Não, não... Ela não vê nada, nem nada.

– Mas é bonita?

– Linda! Ela é muito, muito linda!!! – Watanuki falava como um devoto, e Nokuru riu. Mas ficou sério rapidamente.

– E o que você vai fazer para ajudar Doumeki-san? – Nokuru fazia Watanuki sorrir, com essa mania de mudar de assunto, voltar ao anterior, depois mudar de novo sem aviso. Mas foi um sorriso triste, porque Watanuki ainda não fazia idéia de como ajudar Doumeki.

-

Voltavam juntos para casa, Doumeki e Watanuki. Caminhavam silenciosos, Watanuki bocejando ocasionalmente. Estava dormindo no templo de Doumeki há três noites, por insistência dele. "Não fique sozinho."

Watanuki gostava do templo. Era grande, com uma cozinha ampla e cheia de ingredientes tradicionais e caros, que Doumeki ganhava das famílias devotas. Lá, sempre acabava vestindo quimono. Lá, as poucas presenças eram bem menos perturbadoras, e Haruka-san se fazia presente, de certa forma, mesmo fora do sonho. Mais ou menos como Yuuko, cuja presença nunca deixava realmente a loja.

Por isso aceitou dormir lá. E por isso que os dois caminhavam cada vez mais rápido, ansiosos por deixar a madrugada escura para trás.

Watanuki sentiu, muito de leve, a presença das criaturas malignas. Estavam distantes – se afastavam de Doumeki. Mas pareciam cercá-los por todos os lados, como uma grande névoa de maldade, que atraia muitas outras ayakashi para ela. E contra a qual o arqueiro formava uma redoma inconsciente. Watanuki olhou de esguelha para ele, que tinha a testa franzida, com sua expressão de "não gosto disso".

_Agora ele sente essas coisas também_, Watanuki pensou. Sentiu um impulso tolo de dizer algo que o confortasse, já que era mais experiente com esse tipo de coisa. Dizer nem que fosse qualquer coisa, apenas para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Nenhum dos dois estava sozinho.

Mas não conseguiu. Então, apenas começou a contabilizar mentalmente os ingredientes da despensa de Doumeki, para preparar o bentou dele do dia seguinte. Seria enguia na chapa enrolada em ovo, uma das comidas favoritas do arqueiro.

E isso o faria disparar melhor, Watanuki tinha certeza. Ou quase.

-

– _Eu volto em breve. Mas só estou partindo, porque confio em você. – Yuuko falou, sorrindo. – Para fazer o que é certo._

_Doumeki assentiu com a cabeça, devagar, pensativo._

-

Eram as semifinais. Doumeki parecia quase ausente do mundo, conforme se esforçava para que a ansiedade não consumisse sua alma.

Watanuki e Nokuru-kun estavam do lado de fora do ginásio. Sentados na grama, pernas em lótus, depois de terem conversado um bom tempo sobre coisas que Watanuki já tinha vivido. Nokuru-kun parecera especialmente interessado na história da Parada Demoníaca, "deve ter sido incrível!!"

– Sabe, Nokuru-kun... – Watanuki disse, quando Nokuru-kun se levantou para voltarem ao ginásio, onde as provas estavam recomeçando. – ...eu demorei muito tempo pra entender... muita coisa. E agora que eu entendo, não sei muito bem como agir.

– Mas as coisas mudaram, por isso que você entende mais agora? – Nokuru-kun tentava ajudar, mesmo sem Watanuki revelar mais do que isso. Sentou mais na frente dele, um pouco mais próximo.

– Muitas delas mudaram. Mas algumas foram de repente, outras foram gradualmente. Ainda tem muita coisa que eu não entendo, sobre mim mesmo. Ou sobre o que eu sinto.

– Hum rum...

Watanuki arrancava talinhos de grama do chão.

– Eu queria ajudar o Doumeki, sabe, mas eu não sei se...

Nokuru-kun fez Watanuki levantar o rosto, ficando de joelhos na frente dele, e o olhou nos olhos.

– Você gosta mesmo dele. – Nokuru-kun sorria, radiante – Como será que ele se sente tendo um rival, então?

Watanuki ficou espantadíssimo. "Gosta"... "rival"...?!?

– Huuh?

A risada de Nokuru-kun era baixa, mas estava próxima.

– Assim. – Nokuru se inclinou, até que seus lábios tocaram os de Watanuki.

-

Doumeki quase perdeu a chance de ir para as finais, quando aquela flecha acertou tão longe do alvo. E quando saiu correndo, largando o arco no chão – correndo até Watanuki, que aparentemente estava beijando aquele garoto.

Mas quando chegou até o ponto onde eles estavam, encontrou apenas Imonoyama Nokuru, deitado, com os dedos de uma mão sobre os lábios, os da outra brincando com o sensu dobrado. Parecia infinitamente pensativo.

Doumeki virou as costas e voltou para o ginásio, pedir desculpas à equipe e tentar consertar a situação com os juízes.

-

Quando Doumeki voltou, Watanuki estava sentado na arquibancada. Tinha os olhos fixos no arco que Doumeki tinha deixado caído no chão.

* * *

**

* * *

Continua **

* * *

_Capítulo mais curtinho dessa vez. No próximo as coisas vão começar a esquentar, hohohohoh!!! (Ou não...) Anyway, eu não pretendo parar de postar por causa das festas de fim de ano... minha vida é triste e eu não vou viajar, e apesar de tudo ficar mais agitado por causa das festas, se eu fizer um hiatus depois perco a gana de escrever (que nem a Clamp com Gohou Drug e X...) E quem não puder continuar lendo, vou entender se deixar as reviews depois! XD_

_Aliás, pra quem não sabe, meu aniversário é dia 5 de janeiro! Quero presentes...!! Aceito fanart, fanfic, dinheiro, vale-refeição, passe, moeda... (#leva pedradas a lot#)_

_Carola-san, obrigada pela review (todas elas, de todas as fics, que eu amei), e eu também sinto falta das meninas... dessa vez nem deu, mas quem sabe na próxima?! XD_

_Quanto à pergunta do Gustavo-chan e ao comentário da Hi-chan, sobre os lobos, bem... eu pensei em vários animais na época do planejamento da fic. Acabei escolhendo lobos, porque já li vários livros sobre eles, já joguei RPG de lobisomens, vi filmes, coisas no Animal Channel... então eu sei melhor como eles se comportam. Não que eu seja uma especialista, mas fico menos insegura que se usasse tigres (que eu amo mais ainda, e cogitei forte... grandes felinos de sombras seriam foda!), por exemplo. E lobos têm umas certas características que me serão úteis até o final da fic, hohohohohoh... XD Eu até assisti a Dama na Água, Gustavo, mas nem lembrava. Mas o espírito é esse mesmo, fico feliz que tenha puxado uma referência tão maligna-do-mal quanto! XD _

_E, Hi-chan, apesar de eu amar a idéia de ter um pedacinho da Clamp em mim, preferia ter um pedacinho da Clamp na minha conta bancária 8´D_

_Obrigadas pelas reviews, continuem acompanhando, feliz natal pra todo mundo, e qualquer coisa gritem!_


	6. Sexto Movimento: Kai

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Kai: Manter o arco em máxima tensão. Ainda que superficialmente, não pareça nada de mais, o Kai é uma importante união entre a tensão e a liberação da flecha. Só quando a mente e o corpo chegam a um clímax balanceado no Kai, que pode haver uma liberação natural. Apontar também é parte dessa etapa.

-

**Sexto Movimento –**

**Kai**

**-**

No dia seguinte, o sol ainda aparecia tímido enquanto Watanuki preparava o café da manhã e o bentou de Doumeki, que teria que sair cedo para treinar. Era o último dia das semifinais.

Watanuki tinha os olhos inchados de quem não dormiu, mas tinha energia para resmungar e reclamar.

– Mais pareço uma esposinha dedicada, ou um escravo mesmo...

– Oi.

– Kyaaa!! Não me assuste desse jeito! Bom dia. – reparou um livro antigo na mão de Doumeki – O que é isso?

– Bom dia. Um dos livros do meu avô. – Doumeki deixou o livro sobre o alto de um armário. – Eu estou lendo sobre espíritos-lobos.

– Hum.

– Você está feliz com o que aconteceu?

– Huh?

– Imonoyama Nokoru-kun.

Watanuki ficou escarlate. Jogou o prato de panquecas com xarope de bordo na frente de Doumeki.

– Toma seu café e cala a boca.

-

Watanuki bocejava na arquibancada quando Nokoru-kun chegou no ginásio. Os cabelos louros e ondulados, o quimono branco com detalhes verdes – Nokoru-kun era lindo como uma visão. Sentou-se ao lado de Watanuki.

– Bom dia! – Nokoru-kun sorriu.

– Bom dia...

– O que foi, Wata-kun?

– Eu... s-sobre ontem...

– Você agradece, "mas não pode corresponder aos meus sentimentos". – Nokoru-kun pegou o leque e começou a brincar com ele na mão direita, abrindo e fechando. Sorriu. – Acertei?

Watanuki sentiu seu coração se partir em vários pedaços, porque o sorriso de Nokoru-kun era muito triste, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera. O que não fazia mais que duas semanas, mas pareciam vários anos.

– Acho... que sim.

– Eu já sabia. Não se preocupe comigo, ok?

Podia ser impressão de Watanuki, mas havia alguma coisa a mais na entonação dele.

– Eto... vamos assistir ao treino... – Watanuki estava constrangido.

– Watanuki-kun...

– Pois não?

– Você me perdoa se eu... – Nokoru segurou a mão de Watanuki. – ...se eu não desistir?

Watanuki corou ainda mais.

– Não sei se vai adiantar, mas... T-também não tenho nada que perdoar.

Nokoru sorriu, e ergueu e beijou a mão de Watanuki antes de soltá-la, como se fosse um jovem cavalheiro conquistador. Watanuki ficou cor de brasa, e logo se abaixou para ajeitar a barra do quimono listrado de azul – e para fechar os olhos, esconder o rosto, fugir do olhar de Doumeki, de todos e de qualquer um.

Não sabia que Doumeki olhava para os olhos de Imonoyama, que correspondia o olhar. Aquilo era uma guerra. Que, se dependesse dos dois, e ao contrário do que Watanuki pensava, não demoraria a acabar.

Porque agora Doumeki tinha entendido tudo.

-

Uma flecha, no centro do alvo. Duas, três, e Doumeki estava nas finais. A torcida por ele – formada por meninas um pouco barulhentas, pessoas que começaram a torcer no decorrer do campeonato, Imonoyama, e Watanuki – comemorou bastante, embora à forma discreta dos espectadores de kyudou. Watanuki, como sempre, foi o mais chamativo, levantando e quase gritando, sentando novamente quando ouviu Nokoru-kun rindo.

– Ele vai ganhar esse campeonato, sabia, Wata-kun?

– Eu imagino. Ele costuma fazer essas coisas. Pra me dar mais trabalho.

– Porque você não conversa com ele?

Watanuki não respondeu. Desconfiava que sabia do que Nokoru-kun estava falando, mas não sabia o que dizer.

– Quer que eu fale com ele, então? Sabe, ver se dou uma ajuda...

– NÃO! N-n-n-n-não, e não tem NADA pra ser dito!

-

O dia seguinte foi o dia de descanso de Doumeki, antes das finais. Watanuki o demoveu da idéia de ir treinar – o fez ficar descansando, talvez cochilar um pouco de tarde, e dar atenção a alguns fiéis do templo depois.

E saiu, tentando ser discreto e cuidadoso, deixando um bilhete. "Volto logo."

-

Watanuki usava um quimono cor-de-rosa muito claro, estampado com triângulos vermelhos em certos pontos. Caminhava apressado até a loja de Yuuko-san, com esperança de que ela tivesse aparecido, ou fosse telefonar, ou... alguma coisa. Porque ele estava perdido, e Yuuko-san com certeza saberia o que fazer.

A poucas quadras da loja, sentiu a presença dos lobos. Aproximavam-se, cercando Watanuki com aquela mesma névoa de maldade. Era terrível, e o garoto sentiu ânsia de vômito e tontura. Caiu de joelhos antes de conseguir tirar do quimono o embrulho que levava escondido, passando muito mal – estava muito pior do que nas outras vezes, sentia como se uma mão negra apertasse seu estômago.

Era pior porque, dessa vez, eram três lobos. Três pares de olhos brilhantes, e Watanuki quase já não tinha forças. Pegou o embrulho que guardava junto ao corpo, e o deixou cair no chão, empurrando para que deslizasse até um dos lobos.

Era um livro.

O livro que poderia ter salvado seu olho, sem a necessidade de mais sacrifícios. O livro que tinha sido escrito, letra por letra, por Haruka-san, e tido todas essas letras devoradas por causa de um outro livro, que pertencia à Himawari-chan. Era o livro que seria o fruto final de dias e dias do trabalho pesado de Doumeki, se não tivesse dado tudo errado. Era o símbolo de algo que poderia ter sido pior, se Yuuko-san não tivesse intercedido, e se Mokona não fosse Mokona.

Era o livro que representava, de certa forma, todo o universo de Watanuki. Ele era uma teia formada de amigos – na qual faltavam alguns, certamente. Mas era um livro sem nada escrito, e ainda assim a coisa tangível mais valiosa que ele tinha.

O lobo que estava logo ao lado encarou o livro, e voltou o rosto novamente para Watanuki. Não se importou. Nenhum deles se importou, e Watanuki teve medo.

Mas só por um instante, porque percebeu Doumeki por perto. Riu baixinho e se deixou sentar sobre os calcanhares, mãos sobre o asfalto. A cada instante aumentava a quantidade de espíritos que se fortaleciam com a maldade inerente nos lobos, e Watanuki pensou que dessa vez poderia "desaparecer". Devorado pelos lobos, as sobras para as ayakashi, e seria um banquete e tanto, não?

-

Doumeki estava logo atrás – tinha seguido Watanuki. Já se preparava para disparar uma "flecha de energia" no lobo-de-sombras que estava mais próximo de Watanuki -- quando o lobo se levantou sobre as duas patas traseiras.

E se transformou em Imonoyama Nokoru-kun.

* * *

**

* * *

CONTINUA

* * *

**


	7. Sétimo Movimento: Hanare

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Hanare: Liberação da Flecha.

-

**Sétimo Movimento –**

**Hanare**

**-**

Imonoyama Nokoru, que há pouco tinha sido um lobo feito de sombras, deu mais um passo na direção de Watanuki. Doumeki imediatamente disparou com seu arco. Queria proteger Watanuki dos lobos, das ayakashi – que se acumulavam em torno deles como um enxame cada vez mais próximo, audacioso, e terrível. Queria protegê-lo de Imonoyama, e de qualquer outro perigo, para sempre. Proteger.

Mas sua flecha de energia não atingiu nada, apenas foi para frente. E, no ponto exato onde estaria a cabeça de Watanuki se ele estivesse de pé, a luz que era a flecha parou de voar, e começou a se expandir. Um contorno tridimensional e transparente, uma redoma em forma de flecha que se estendeu para cobrir pelo menos dois quilômetros cúbicos daquele bairro de prédios altos e muitos mistérios.

Watanuki sentiu a palavra vir à mente, junto com uma sensação de alívio indescritível. Kekkai, barreira. Era como Yuuko chamaria isso. Eles estavam dentro de um pequeno mundo paralelo, agora.

Não havia mais _nenhuma_ das ayakashi dentro desse mundo paralelo. Havia apenas Doumeki, Watanuki, e, talvez surpreendentemente, os lobos. Um lobo com olhos prateados, um lobo com olhos dourados, e Nokoru-kun, de pé, brincando com o sensu fechado, com suavidade. Nenhum deles exalava a maldade que Doumeki e Watanuki aprenderam a associar com os lobos, provavelmente por efeito da barreira.

"A minha vida pode não ser um sonho," pensou Watanuki, "mas às vezes eu queria acordar no meio dela."

Nokuru-kun se ajoelhou, e ajudou um Watanuki quase bom a se levantar. Doumeki já estava com o arco novamente apontado, e não baixaria a guarda – embora já soubesse bem o que estava acontecendo.

– Watanuki-san... – Nokoru-kun disse, e esse tratamento formal saindo de sua boca soou muito estranho aos ouvidos de Watanuki. – Eu lhe devo explicações.

Watanuki se sentia emocionalmente exausto. Parte de si ainda confiava em Nokoru-kun, mesmo que ele fosse um lobo ou o que quer que fosse – outra parte estava profundamente machucada pela traição, pelas mentiras. E pelo fato de Doumeki ter tanta razão, sempre.

– Não precisa.

– Não, Watanuki-san, eu faço questão. – Nokoru-kun parecia mais do que nunca um jovem príncipe, usando keigo¹, agindo com elegância. – Para começar, eu gostaria de dizer que não foi tudo mentira.

– Mas também, – a voz veio de um dos lobos, que aos poucos se transformava em um garoto de cabelos azuis. – não foi tudo verdade.

Watanuki deu um ou dois passos na direção de Doumeki, inconscientemente, enquanto o lobo de olhos prateados se transformava em um garoto sorridente, de cabelos pretos.

– Watanuki-san, eu lhe apresento Takamura Suoh, e Ijyuin Akira. Meus amigos e companheiros de maldição.

-

No meio da cidade, havia uma flecha gigante e transparente. Dentro dela, ninguém que fosse de carne e osso ou de espírito, com exceção daquele pequeno grupo.

Doumeki, que tensionava a corda do arco incansavelmente, sem dar demonstração de dor ou cansaço. Watanuki, fisionomia um tanto fatigada, mas valente, apesar de tudo. Takamura Suoh e Ijyuin Akira, cansados, mas plácidos e tranqüilos. E Imonoyama Nokoru, que caminhava de um lado para o outro, brincando com o leque fechado nas mãos, tentando resumir sua história.

– Fomos amaldiçoados... num dado momento, por um certo motivo... a carregar o espírito do lobo. Ele está em nós e nos força a... bem, coisas horríveis. Nós lutamos contra eles, em espírito, mas... mesmo nossos corpos saem feridos, e por isso que parei de praticar kyudou. Consultamos incontáveis livros, e pesquisamos como pudemos, por isso que começamos a devorar coisas preciosas, elas amenizam a dor da possessão, das batalhas internas. – fez uma rápida pausa para respirar e pensar o que mais deveria contar. – E quando vimos Watanuki-san... Nós chegamos à conclusão que matá-lo e... bem, fazer coisas com o sangue dele, poderia nos libertar.

– Mas, – continuou Ijyuin Akira – Imonoyama-senpai que ficou encarregado de se aproximar de Watanuki-san.

Takamura Suoh continuou, parecendo algo entre exasperado e divertido.

– E ele se ap... apegou. Ele se apegou à nossa... vítima. Precisávamos de outro plano.

– Eu analisei Doumeki-san. – Ijyuin Akira disse respeitosamente – E ele poderia servir como... sacrifício.

– Mas Nokoru não permitiu. – continuou Takamura Suoh, sem deixar de perceber o olhar que Nokoru e Watanuki trocaram. – Decidimos, então, conseguir a flecha com que ele ganhará o campeonato.

– Eu... Watanuki-san me contou a história da flecha e do menino-raposa. – Nokuru-kun estava vermelho, envergonhado, e também parecia estar sentindo muita dor. – Nós três pesquisamos e chegamos à conclusão que seria um artefato de poder suficiente e adequado. Além de ser uma "coisa preciosa".

– Mas chegou em um ponto, – a voz feminina e sedutora vinha de trás deles, se aproximando pela esquina – que os espíritos-lobo estavam mais fracos, perdendo o controle sobre vocês três. Especialmente sobre Nokoru-kun. Que está morrendo, depois de lutar tanto contra o lobo; contra uma face de si mesmo.

Yuuko-san apareceu na esquina. Usava um magnífico vestido azul-marinho, todo fendas e decotes, e um chamativo jogo de colar e pulseiras de contas douradas e vermelhas. Mokona estava sobre seu ombro esquerdo.

– Senhorita Yuuko, suponho. – Nokoru-kun fez um cumprimento formal e elegante. – É uma honra sem igual poder contemplar sua beleza.

Yuuko respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e um pequeno sorriso. Andou languidamente até Watanuki, que estava sério e calado, mas feliz em vê-la. Yuuko voltou a falar.

– E chegou a um ponto, que ficou difícil continuar mentindo. Não é, garotos? – Yuuko sorriu e os três assentiram, Ijyuin Akira e Takamura Suoh olhando furtivamente para Nokuru-kun – Então resolveram dar um ultimato. Porque descobriram que Doumeki-kun poderia resolver essa situação.

– Ele poderia exorcizar o lobo. – completou Ijyuin Akira. – Então, nos nossos planos mais recentes, fingiríamos colocar Watanuki-san em perigo, e Doumeki-san o salvaria, matando o lobo em nós.

– Mesmo que vocês pudessem morrer também. – Watanuki falou com voz firme. – Suas almas humanas. Porque há essa possibilidade, não há?

Ele via isso nos olhos de Nokoru-kun.

– Há. – respondeu Yuuko-san – Depende do quanto o lobo já dominou o corpo e a alma deles, e isso não há como saber. Mas essa barreira magnífica...

– Essa barreira mantém o espírito-lobo mais fraco. – completou Takamura Suoh.

– Então, eu quis aproveitar a barreira, desistir de ameaçar Watanuki-san, e explicar tudo. – Nokoru-kun continuava vermelho, respiração difícil, mas já abria o leque e retomava o controle – E pedir, por favor, para Doumeki-san disparar uma flecha em cada um de nós.

-

– Mas você pode morrer!

– É minha escolha, Watanuki-san. É a nossa escolha. – Nokoru-kun fez um gesto amplo que englobava os outros dois, que assentiram com a cabeça. – É difícil demais viver assim. E... o lobo já está me matando, mesmo.

– Doumeki! Você vai disparar?

– Se os lobos retomarem o controle, e tomarem o controle total, você estará em perigo.

Yuuko-san deu um passo à frente.

– Tudo depende do desejo de Doumeki. Quanto mais ele desejar destruir apenas os espíritos-lobo, mais chance há de os garotos sobreviverem. Você sabe, não é, Doumeki?

– Eu li nos livros do meu avô. Eu sei.

Ela podia sentir desejo de Watanuki de gritar coisas como "Doumeki os odeia! Tem ciúme de Nokoru-kun! Vai matá-los!" e quase sorriu, porque Watanuki fingia não conhecer Doumeki melhor que ninguém.

– Tanto faz. – Nokoru-kun sorriu, triste, brincando com o leque. – Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Yuuko se afastou. Watanuki se colocou mais perto de Doumeki, resignado.

O arqueiro soltou a corda, respirou profundamente, e com seu estilo característico a retesou novamente. Nela, agora, havia três flechas. Proteção. Ele inclinou minimamente o arco para a direita, soltou a corda. As três flechas atravessaram o espaço entre Doumeki e os meninos-lobo, enquanto um leque fazia o mesmo, no sentido contrário.

Cada uma das três flechas atingiu o coração de um dos três garotos, no exato instante que o sensu de Nokuru-kun alcançou a mão de Watanuki.

Os três caíram, e uma nuvem negra pareceu ser expulsa de seus corpos, e se dissipar.

Yuuko, Watanuki e Mokona foram verificar se os três estavam bem. Constataram que sim, estavam vivos. Olhos fechados, respiração tranqüila.

– As almas deles...

– Estão aí, Watanuki. Embora eu duvide que eles terão alguma memória de tudo isso... Não vão lembrar de nada que tenha acontecido depois da maldição. E as cicatrizes... – apontou para a cicatriz sob a manga do quimono de Nokoru-kun – ...as cicatrizes e seqüelas que surgiram depois de cada batalha dos espíritos-lobo contra os espíritos humanos, vão permanecer. No corpo, e na alma.

-

– E você. – Watanuki perguntou para Doumeki, que se mantinha distante. – Não quer saber o que aconteceu com eles?

– Eu sabia que não queria matá-los. Então, feri apenas os espíritos-lobo.

– Mas que excesso de confiança...

Yuuko levantou, e bateu palmas duas vezes.

– Bem! Doumeki, desfaça a barreira. Aliás, parabéns! Está perfeita!

– Está mesmo, hyu! – Mokona concordou, pulando para o colo de Watanuki. Que ainda segurava o leque.

– Não sei desfazer.

– Hahahahah, mas que incompetência, Doumeki! – Watanuki provocou.

– Pelo menos eu soube criá-la.

– Seu idiota!

– É só se concentrar para que desapareça. – Yuuko disse, sorrindo – E não se preocupe, não vão voltar todas aquelas ayakashi.

Doumeki estendeu a mão direita, e fechou os olhos. A barreira diminuiu gradativamente, rapidamente, até se apenas uma flecha de luz na mão estendida de Doumeki. E então, desaparecer quando ele fechou a mão.

Yuuko sorriu, parecendo muito satisfeita. Aquilo iria ser muito útil, em breve. Mokona voltou para perto dela.

– Bom, rapazes, agora vão para o templo de Doumeki. Deixem que eu cuido de tudo por aqui!

– Mas tem três corpos caídos no meio da rua, Yuuko-saaan!!

– Hahahahahahahah, tudo bem, não se preocupem! Vejo vocês amanhã no ginásio! E leve bentou para mim, Watanuki!

-

E os dois foram para o templo, deixando Yuuko "cuidando" de tudo por ali. Doumeki precisava descansar, e tratar o braço dolorido de ter ficado tensionando o arco por tanto tempo. Watanuki precisava fazer o bentou, descansar, e pensar.

Sabia que sentiria falta de Nokoru-kun. Mas sabia também que agora ele estava vivo, bem, e _livre_.

Tudo poderia recomeçar e ficar bem. Não havia mais lobos, nem mentiras, nem ciúmes, nem medos...

Mas havia um tom vermelho nas bochechas de Watanuki quando ele viu que não sabia se estava falando de Nokoru-kun, da situação toda dos últimos dias... ou de Doumeki.

* * *

**

* * *

Continua **

* * *

* * *

¹ Keigo é como é chamada a forma mais formal e educada de se falar japonês, considerada delicada e feminina.

_Wah, mais um capítulo. E esse ficou bem maior... e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. E esse tem free talk... o outro não tinha, pra nada amortecer a cena de suspense! 8´D (#idiota#)_

_Esse capítulo aqui tem o que foi a motivação número um para que eu começasse a escrever essa fic: "os poderes do Doumeki são de exorcizar e proteger. Seguindo esse caminho, e se esses poderes evoluíssem a ponto de ele poder criar uma kekkai, uma barreira mística como as de X – e, mais recentemente, de Tsubasa? Nesse caso, que formato ela teria? Se fosse em forma de flecha, ele poderia lançar com o arco..." e assim nasceu Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito! XD E aí, gostaram? _

_E para quem achou que eu forcei a barra depois com ele atirando as três flechas e acertando com perfeição, bem... saibam que eu concordo. Mas ficou uma imagem legal, então foda-se se eu exagerei XD O Dou-chan é bom mesmo, e daí? XD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, e até fim-de-semana que vem, no oitavo e obviamente último movimento. Ele já está escrito – desde pouco depois do Natal – portanto ninguém precisa ter medo que eu não termine a história... XD_


	8. Oitavo Movimento: Zanshin

**Oito Movimentos para o Disparo Perfeito**

**-**

Zanshin: Continuação. A estrutura do corpo e do espírito resultante da finalização do disparo.

-

**Oitavo Movimento –**

**Zanshin**

-

Doumeki posicionou os pés. _Ashibumi._

Posicionou a coluna e os ombros, se colocando em sua postura de arqueiro nato. _Dozukuru._

Colocou a flecha na corda, afirmou o arco, fixou os olhos no alvo. _Yugamae._

Ergueu o arco. _Uchiokoshi._

Esticou a corda, concentrado. _Hikiwake._

Apontou, equilibrando a mente e o corpo, mantendo a corda do arco em tensão máxima.

_Kai. _

Soltou a flecha, que voou célere até o centro do alvo. _Hanare. _

Ela atingiu o centro exato. Doumeki observou, avaliou, meditou. E respirou profundamente.

_Zanshin._

-

Watanuki e Yuuko se levantaram, braços erguidos, comemorando o disparo perfeito que levara ao término do campeonato. Do outro lado da arquibancada, Imonoyama Nokoru, Ijyuin Akira, e Takamura Suoh também comemoravam em silêncio respeitoso. Imonoyama Nokoru usava um quimono preto e prata, os outros dois usavam jeans. Pareciam muito felizes e tranqüilos.

O que deixava Watanuki feliz, também. Quando olhava Nokuru-kun, não se lembrava dos lobos nem de nada ruim, apenas das coisas boas. Não lembrava das coisas confusas sobre os sentimentos do garoto louro por ele...

Mas o beijo que Nokuru-kun lhe dera ainda queimava em seus lábios, toda vez que olhava para... Doumeki. O que não fazia o menor sentido.

Mas tudo bem. Doumeki tinha ganhado o campeonato, e a vitória era um pouco de Watanuki também. Por isso ele sorria tanto, só por isso.

-

Doumeki estava cercado por colegas, e ainda iria receber a medalha, o cheque do prêmio e todas essas coisas. Yuuko sorriu, olhando para Watanuki.

– Quer ir conversar com Imonoyama-kun?

O garoto louro parecia estar tentando chegar até Doumeki, para congratulá-lo, enquanto seus amigos observavam sorrindo, meio de longe.

– Nah.

– Ele é seu amigo, não é?

– Era, mas de que adianta? Ele se esqueceu...

– Mas você não.

A lógica irrefutável de Yuuko-san. Watanuki desceu a arquibancada correndo.

-

Nokoru-kun e Watanuki tiveram uma conversa amigável. Falaram sobre kyudou e sobre comida, e várias outras coisas. E apesar de Nokoru não ter entendido porque aquele menino bonito e de olhos estranhos tinha ido falar com ele, o tratou com a elegância e a exuberância costumeiras, e logo estava um pouquinho apaixonado de novo.

E se apaixonou um pouco mais quando Watanuki lhe apresentou o sério e calado arqueiro vencedor da competição, e aquela mulher linda e absolutamente divertida. Viu que Watanuki amava os dois, de formas totalmente diferentes e igualmente puras. Era alguém que poderia amar todo mundo, era esse tipo de coração. Um coração que também amava Nokoru, de uma terceira forma diferente, embora o rapaz louro também não entendesse o motivo disso.

-

Watanuki preparava petiscos na cozinha da loja, enquanto Yuuko, Doumeki e Mokona bebiam. Em um certo momento, sentiu que Doumeki estava atrás de si, na cozinha.

– O que é?

– Toma. – Doumeki estendeu uma flecha para Watanuki.

– O que é isso?

– Eu ganhei o campeonato.

– Sabe que eu nem tinha reparado?!? – Watanuki afetou surpresa, para logo se desmanchar em gritos. – Mas é ÓBVIO que você ganhou o campeonato, seu estúpido!! Porque acha que eu estou aqui, de avental, preparando coisas para vocês três comerem enquanto bebem que nem umas esponjas?!?

– Toma.

– O que eu vou fazer com essa droga de flecha? Porque está me dando uma coisa dessas de novo, aliás?

– Porque foi para isso que eu competi, e ganhei. – Doumeki disse calmamente, e se fez silêncio por alguns instantes. – Você deu para outra pessoa a flecha do outro campeonato que eu ganhei por você.

Watanuki sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Andava corando muito, e isso não era bom sinal. Pegou a flecha e colocou no bolso do avental, praguejando baixinho.

– Não acredito que a gente passou por tudo aquilo, que eu tive todo aquele trabalho, só por causa dessa coisinha aqui.

– Hum. Você está feliz?

– Do que está falando, agora?

– Imonoyama Nokoru-kun. Yuuko-san disse que vocês ficaram amigos de novo.

– E?

– Você vai beijá-lo de novo?

– Kya, idiotaaaa!!!! – Watanuki jogou uma colher suja na direção de Doumeki, mas conseguiu apenas acertar e manchar de molho a parede atrás dele. Estava terrivelmente constrangido.

– Hum. Frite pastéis de creme. – Doumeki disse, e saiu.

Doumeki era a última pessoa com quem Watanuki gostaria de falar sobre romances ou sobre beijos ou sobre... qualquer coisa. Mas quando o arqueiro voltou para perto de Yuuko e Mokona, Watanuki sentiu na boca o gosto de muitas palavras não ditas.

-

_Imonoyama Nokoru estava deitado na cama, ao lado da namorada. Olhava-a dormir, perfeita e linda como todas as mulheres. Pensava sobre sorte, sobre amigos e sobre a namorada, enquanto tentava esquecer o sonho horrível que tivera com os lobos, esta noite. _

_Tinha sonhos assim todas as noites, agora, e já eram parte dele tanto quanto seus amigos, tanto quanto as cicatrizes misteriosas em seu corpo e a dor que elas causavam, tanto quanto a saudade do kyudou. _

_Mas ele era feliz, muito, muito feliz. "_Eu sou feliz,agora_" Era uma frase que sempre vinha em sua mente, embora nunca se lembrasse de nenhuma época realmente infeliz. _

_Pelo menos, não acordado._

-

Agora, Watanuki tinha voltado a trabalhar e a dormir sempre em sua própria casa. Doumeki sentia muita falta dele andando pelo templo, uma falta ainda maior do que já sentia toda vez que estava longe dele. Era um pensamento simples e sincero, como Doumeki estava acostumado. Deitar e saber que Watanuki não estava dormindo ou trabalhando no quarto ao lado, acordar e saber que não havia Watanuki na cozinha. Tudo isso era um pouco doloroso demais, então, Doumeki agora o convidava para dormir no templo com uma certa freqüência.

Watanuki tinha aquele jeito dele, brigava e discutia, mas sempre aceitava. Parecia considerar que Doumeki se sentia solitário, e parecia querer ajudar.

Doumeki não imaginava que Watanuki, além desses motivos, ia porque sentia falta dele também. E que esse sentimento era um pouco doloroso demais.

-

Então, naquela noite, eles estavam no templo. Doumeki lia um livro qualquer, de pé, recostado na parede. Watanuki, sentado no chão, media e marcava um pedaço muito pequeno de tecido preto, desenhando nele linhas-guia arredondadas. Estava costurando luvas, mas escondia isso de Doumeki. Então, na frente dele, cuidava da luva do Mokona, que mesmo terminada, pouco pareceria uma luva.

– Ei.

– Deixa eu perguntar, Doumeki, você _realmente_ ainda não decorou meu nome?!?

Doumeki se sentou ao lado de Watanuki, no chão.

– Watanuki.Você tem andado com a flecha que eu dei?

Watanuki fez que sim, colocando o tecido e o material de costura de lado.

– Sempre na pasta, ou no bolso interno do casaco, ou coisa assim. Por que?

– Nada. Porque eu quero que você ande com ela, só isso.

– Sabe que eu não tenho que fazer tudo que você q...

Sua frase morreu em um instante de silêncio. E Watanuki pensou que o gosto das palavras não-ditas nem era tão ruim, se pudesse ter Doumeki assim, por perto.

A mão de Watanuki estava apoiada no chão, mas em um instante estava entre as mãos de Doumeki. Que a segurava de um jeito que era ao mesmo tempo rude e delicado, um pouco insensível e um pouco apaixonado. Seu toque era como seu disparo com o arco, e Watanuki, pensando nisso, esqueceu de protestar.

E esqueceu de empurrar e gritar quando Doumeki virou seu rosto para o dele, e quando viu tão de perto os olhos castanhos intensos. Watanuki se aproximou um pouco mais, só um pouco, para ver melhor apesar dos olhos embaciados. Talvez. A mão de Doumeki tocou seu rosto, o polegar acariciando sua boca, então tirou seus óculos.

A visão de Watanuki se tornou ainda mais difusa, e seus olhos doeram. Então, ele os fechou.

E quando os lábios de Doumeki tocaram os seus, esqueceu que não deveria corresponder a um beijo dado por ele. Esqueceu de odiar a sensação macia e quente que tocava sua boca, e também ao redor do seu corpo, com os braços fortes do arqueiro o enlaçando. Era doce se sentir assim, protegido, esse efeito que sua mente ligava imediatamente à presença, ao toque de Doumeki. Doumeki. Lembrou então de beijá-lo e abraçá-lo protetoramente, também, e de ser sincero consigo mesmo e com aquele que amava. Nem que fosse apenas dessa vez.

Então, essa era a resposta. Sempre tinha sido isso, claro. Watanuki sempre soube. Sempre, sempre, _ele sabia_ que toda aquela proteção e dedicação que vinham de Doumeki eram, na verdade, amor. Sabia, a cada brincadeira inconveniente de Yuuko-san ou Himawari-chan. Sabia, em todas as vezes que, com o coração aos saltos, esperou Doumeki confessar isso – apenas para ouvir mais uma brincadeira sobre bentou, e respondê-la aos gritos.

Porque também sabia, já tinha descoberto que também gostava de Doumeki, há muito tempo – mas isso não tornava a presença dele mais suportável. Então levava em banho-maria e negação essa amizade ríspida que na verdade era amor, e agora tudo era esse único beijo.

Afastaram os rostos um do outro, hesitantes. Watanuki se levantou, olhos embaciados e confusos. Ia sair da sala, correndo, mas Doumeki foi mais rápido, e em um segundo se interpôs no caminho dele. Segurou o garoto pelos ombros, mas não disse nada. Quase nunca tinha vontade ou necessidade de dizer nada, ao contrário de Watanuki, que falava demais. E que já ia abrir a boca, se lembrando vagamente que deveria, sei lá, protestar e correr.

Foi calado e desarmado, com outro beijo, antes mesmo da primeira palavra de protesto. E colocou os braços em torno do pescoço de Doumeki, antes mesmo de perceber. Quando percebeu, fingiu que ainda não tinha percebido. Apenas enlaçou os dedos nos cabelos curtos e negros do arqueiro, e o puxou para beijar mais e mais. Esse beijo tão incerto quanto arrebatador, quente, com uma nota de alívio, dono de uma calma tão pouco condizente com tanta urgência.

-

Doumeki estava satisfeito. O coração de Watanuki era o alvo mais difícil e bonito, e o simbólico disparo final era digno de todo o esforço que seus movimentos custaram.

Era o beijo perfeito.

* * *

**

* * *

**

FIM**

* * *

**

* * *

* * *

-

o/

_Essa última cena deu um trabalho infeliz... eu a escrevi e reescrevi umas cinco vezes, para que ficasse no ponto exato que eu queria, ao qual os oito movimentos a levaram. Não podia _não_ acontecer – eu tomei cuidado para que a história levasse a isso – mas não podia acontecer rápido nem melosamente demais. Espero ter conseguido..._

_Então, a quem for deixar review (todo mundo que ler, eu espero XD Sei que tem gente aí lendo e não comentando...), eu peço que, se puderem e quiserem, comentem esse capítulo, claro, mas também a fic como um todo e também essa última cena. Nem que só com uma única palavra pra cada coisa... XDD_

_E este é mais um projeto meu que vê seu final. Agora _**todas**_ as minhas fics tem um 'complete' marcado. Eu sou ou não sou uma escritora confiável? XD  
Espero voltar a escrever Dounuts em breve, porque eles são umas deliciazinhas... me apaixonei muito perdidamente._

_Agradecimentos!  
Obrigada _**Hi-chan**_, por ser tão fofa, tão amiga, e por ter me deixado surtada com Dounuts a ponto de ter escrito minha maior fanfic até agora. Ah, e pelo presente amor-eterno XD Espero que tenha gostado mesmo da fic. E, se não gostou, tudo bem também XD  
Obrigada _**CrisPepper**_, por ter lido como sempre e gostado como sempre (ainda não decidi se é amor, falta de senso crítico, ou se ele gosta mesmo XD)  
Obrigada _**Anna-"Fay"-chan**_, por ouvir minhas chatices e responder minhas perguntas de "isso não está idiota?" XD  
Obrigada mesmo _**todos que leram a fic até o fim**_. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido bastante!  
Obrigada todo mundo que deixou review: _**Hi-"presenteada"-chan, Gustavo-chan, Kaza-chan, Joyce-san, Mitsuki-san, Nanda-san, Carola-san, Camis-san**,_ vocês foram importantíssimos para que eu continuasse animada a escrever e a postar, e me deixaram tããããão feliz! Eu _AMO_ vocês! (#agarra todo mundo com muita força e mooooorde#)_

_E caso alguém leia depois de agora, nem que daqui a anos, eu vou continuar aceitando e apreciando reviews! (#hearts pra sempre#)_


End file.
